


Blind Magic

by Kallasea



Series: Undertale: Blind Magic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I see frisk as a male personally, I try to be Agender with Frisk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Later on there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallasea/pseuds/Kallasea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumori is the sibling of Frisk. She falls down with them to escape something horrible. Follow their tale as the forge a path where everyone can be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They've Fallen Into the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> First Undertale Fanfic so be kind please. I hope you enjoy ^w^

Kumori woke up with a start. She remembered running with Frisk leading her. - _Frisk! Where are they!?_ \- She looked around and spotted their soul as they talked to a strange flower. How could she see the whole flower. She was, after all, blind. She could however see things in a way normal people could not. Suddenly the flowers face changed.

 

“ **You know something is up don’t you?** ” It said dangerously before being chased off by fire. A fluffy white goat monster was there.

 

“Well that was a nasty flower wasn’t it? Oh, child, are you lost?” She asks kindly placing a hand on their shoulder. Frisk nods before looking around and when their eyes land on her, their eyes go wide as they get up, “What is it?” Then the goat lady’s eyes land on Kumori and she stands up. Frisk barrels into Kumori and she catches them as they hug her tightly.

 

“It’s alright Frisk, I didn’t leave you.” She murmured quietly stroking their hair.

 

“Are you alright?” The lady asked and Kumori nodded as Frisk let go.

 

“Yes, I thank you for helping my little sibling.” Kumori said as she stood up.

 

“You’re welcome my child. I’m Toriel.” Toriel introduced herself holding a hand out.

 

“Kumori, nice to meet you.” She said as Frisk took her hand and placed it in Toriel’s for a handshake. Toriel looked at her, confused, “My child?”

 

“I’m blind Toriel. Can’t see.” Kumori said with a small sad smile.

 

“Oh I am sorry I didn’t realise!” She said flustered.

 

“It’s quite alright. This just means it’s quite convincing I can see. ” Kumori giggled at her own private joke. “Though you can tell by the whiteness of my eyes that I’m blind.” Frisk found her walking stick unharmed and handed it to her, “Thank you little one.” She took it from them, ruffling their hair. She knew Frisk was beaming just because she knew how to read souls. She had the strange ability to see souls of living creatures and other things she couldn’t quite explain how or why but she could see in a way. It wasn’t perfect but down here she could see many more things than she could on the surface. It was a bit disorienting at first. Going from mostly blackness and souls to seeing things fully.

 

“Yes well I’ve never met a blind human so I didn’t know.” Toriel said flustered, “Welcome to the ruins. I live here watching over them and watching out for humans.”

 

“I see, well Frisk and I appreciate what you’ve done so far.” Kumori said with a smile. Frisk was a selective mute, his vocal cords worked just fine but he didn’t talk. So he learn sign language. Kumori learned it too until she went blind. How she went blind well let’s not get into that just yet. It was one of the reasons they were running.

 

“Well come with me I’m sure you need rest.” Toriel said grabbing Kumori’s hand gently, “I hope you don’t mind but the Ruins are hazardous especially for one with no sight.”

 

“It’s fine Toriel I don’t mind. Frisk hold my hand okay?” Kumori said and felt Frisk slip their hand into hers after she put away her walking cane in her backpack. She smiled as they started walking. Toriel lead them through a few puzzles, taught them not to hurt any monsters but instead talk to them, and even almost let them try one on their own. Kumori giggled when Toriel realized this puzzle might be a bit too dangerous and lead them through. She did however let them walk to the end of a room.

 

“Don’t worry my children I did not leave you. I want you to stay here while I go get things ready. Here’s a cellphone so you can contact me if you need anything.” Toriel said then left them there. Kumori pretended to look around as she sat down.

 

“So Frisk what are we gonna do?” Kumori asked and blinked when she heard them take out the cellphone. She giggled as she heard them use their voice for once to talk to Toriel. She even burst out laughing when they flirted with Toriel after asking to call her ‘mom’, “Alright kid gimme that. Hey Toriel you know they were just kidding with the flirting yes?” She asked as she followed Frisk out of the room.

 

“I would hope so hehe.” Toriel said chuckling, “Anyways do you and Frisk prefer Butterscotch or Cinnamon?”

 

“Hm…. Cinnamon.” Kumori answered after a moment of considering it.

 

“Alright thanks. You haven’t left the room have you?” Toriel asked, “It’s just I don’t want you two getting hurt.”

 

“I know Toriel but don’t worry so much.” Kumori said watching Frisk as they took care of the monsters that approached them without conflict.

 

“Alright bye.” Toriel said before hanging up. Kumori smiled softly as Frisk rushed over to her excitedly pointing at a Froggit kind of forgetting she was blind. Then they used sign language which she felt their hands for each sign to pretend to know what they were saying when she already knew what they were excited about. It was following them curious. She smiled warmly at the creature before Frisk took her hand and lead her through the ruins. Soon she got another call from Toriel.

 

“You wouldn’t turn your nose to butterscotch if you found it on your plate would you?” She asked and Kumori chuckled as she shook her head.

 

“No we like butterscotch as well.” Kumori answered.

 

“I see thank you my child. Is there a reason Frisk doesn’t… speak?”” Toriel asked.

 

“They’re a selective mute. They’ll only talk if they have to. Other than that they’ll use their hands to speak. Something… terrible happened and they haven’t spoken since. Today is the most I’ve heard them say in forever.” Kumori murmured as she thought of that horrible night that will forever be burned into her memory so long as she lived. The night she took Frisk’s punishment instead of letting their parents hurt Frisk. They made Frisk watch to see what would have happened to them if she hadn’t been the kind caring sister she was.

 

“Oh dear well you won’t have to worry about any of that anymore. You both are safe here with me.” Toriel said. Kumori smiled sadly, one thing she forgot to mention was that before she woke she saw things. In her dreams but they were so vivid she knew they were memories just not this her’s memories and most times they were vague so she didn’t know what she had to specifically do. She just knew somehow that they had to leave this place after resting but she did not want to return to the surface at all unless something happened here that made her want to.

 

“Thank you Toriel, see you soon hopefully.” Kumori said and Toriel ended the call after a warm goodbye. She continued being lead by Frisk as they solved the puzzles and sometimes they let her join in too. She felt content doing stuff like this with Frisk. Finally they reached a bake sale for spiders which she thought was adorable and couldn’t help but buy her and Frisk a Spider Doughnut to share. She broke it in half and gave one half to Frisk as they left while she ate her own half.

 

They finally made it to a tree that’s leaves fell whenever the grew and met up with Toriel. She was so surprised to see them.

 

“Oh I left you too long I’m sorry!” Toriel apologized.

 

“It’s fine Toriel no worries. We got here with no trouble at all.” Kumori assured her with a warm smile, “Nothing was all that dangerous.”

 

“Oh good! Well come my children I have a surprise for you two.” She said and lead them into a cute little house after Frisk did something over by a bush. Kumori had an inkling of what it was they were doing but said nothing. They followed Toriel and she showed them their room. Kumori smiled at Toriel warmly as she pat Frisk’s head before the two of them entered the room to get some rest.

 

When Kumori wok she saw two pieces of pie on the floor and wondered how she could see the fuzzy images. They weren’t as clear as the monsters but she could see them none the less. She sat up and stretched before looking over at Frisk who was getting up. She sat on the bed as Frisk picked up the pie and bagged them for later. Then they took her hand and led her out of the room. Kumori smiled as Toriel greeted them.

 

“Ah my children, you’re up. How was your rest?” She asked as Kumori sat down with Frisk in her lap on the floor.

 

“Rejuvenating. What are you doing Toriel?” Kumori asked knowing Toriel had something in her hands with the way she looked. Toriel’s image reminded her of fire which was interesting.

 

“Oh I’m reading about snails. Would you like to hear a fact?” Both of them nodded, “As Snails mature some turn their digestive systems around.” Kumori raised an eyebrow, it was an interesting fact she thought as Frisk signed something.

 

“Leave? But why would you want to leave?” Toriel suddenly sounded panicked and Kumori knew what Frisk was asking. They were asking how to leave the ruins.

 

“Well we actually wanted to explore.” Kumori decided to support her sibling. She saw from his soul he was glad she was supporting him. She was curious about what lay outside the ruins after all.

 

“No! It’s much too dangerous! I must do something please remain here.” Toriel said before rushing off. Frisk rushed off after her. Kumori stood taking out her walking stick and went after the both of them. She nearly tripped down the ramp when she got to it hearing voices from below. Toriel was trying to convince Frisk not to leave. Kumori managed to catch up to Frisk when they were about to turn a corner. She could tell from their soul when they saw her that they felt guilty about rushing off like that and leaving her alone. They took her hand as they lead her down to where Toriel was.

 

“If you really want to leave show me you are strong enough to survive!” Toriel said and Kumori saw little balls of fire appear. Toriel was using magic .

 

\- _Is that how I see? I can see magic, are monsters made of magic?_ \- She thought and it made sense. It would mean souls are made of magic which made even more sense as to why on the surface she could only see the souls of people. Humans were made of more stuff than just magic like monsters. Toriel used fire magic which is why she looked like fire to Kumori. - That makes a hell of a lot of sense. - Frisk asked her something. He was asking why she isn’t fighting to get out.

 

“Tell you later little one.” She murmured letting them handle Toriel. There was a reason she didn’t fight. Her soul was weaker than normal. Due to her past her soul had weakened monumentally. When she looked in a mirror at her soul she saw something that saddened her greatly. Her soul looked ready to split in two at any moment and sometimes there were cracks extending from the main crack. She waited patiently as they managed to convince Toriel to let the two leave. Toriel rushed off sad and Kumori knew she would shed tears for them. She believed they were off to their deaths but Kumori felt Frisk could do anything with that powerful soul and the DETERMINATION they had even the impossible.

 

Kumori took his hand and lead Frisk back a bit where they encountered a Froggit. She held them back and showed them why she didn’t fight. They were a bit horrified and asked what happened to her soul.

 

“Well it’s our so-called parents fault honestly. Someone who is supposed to love and care for you, instead, beats the living shit out of you. Well kiddo… that leaves marks.” Kumori murmured ruffling their hair before turning to lead them out of the ruins, “Sorry for swearing little one.” They shook their head grabbing her hand and letting her feel their smile which she returned.

 

Kumori shivered a little as the cold hit her. Frisk was fine in their large sweater. Kumori rummaged through her bag pulling out a warm grey hoodie and blue gloves. She took out a hat and put it on Frisks head.

 

“What? We were running away in the middle of fall. I had to be prepared you goof.” She giggled as they continued the walk. They passed over a stick and a few moments of walking the duo heard it snap. Kumori stiffened listening to the silence as they stopped. Frisk looked around curiously. After a few moments of nothing they continued walking but Kumori was listening intently and she heard it, footsteps. She whirled around hoping to catch ‘sight’ of the person but nothing was there again. She narrowed her eyes as she listened to the silence for a few moments. Then she let Frisk lead her on until they reach a bridge. The footsteps started again so the duo paused and the footsteps stopped right behind them.

 

“Humans…. don’t you know how to greet a friend? Turn around and shake my hand.” Kumori heard behind her so she slowly turned around and let Frisk lead her hand to meet his. There was a big farting sound and it took all her willpower not to burst out laughing right there.

 

“Heheh… The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny.” He said as she looked down biting her lip, “Uh… you okay buddy? It was just a joke.” Even Frisk looked up at her worried as she started shaking. Then both pairs of eyes went wide as she started howling with laughter. She held herself as she shook with laughter. Frisk looked absolutely shocked as the guy gave a grin before they grinned themselves and started laughing with her. After a few moments her laughter died down to sporadic giggles.

 

“Hee hee hee… haven’t laughed that hard ever I think.” She giggled smiling at Sans.

 

“Glad to be of service. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” Sans introduced himself grinning widely.

 

“I’m Kumori, pleasure to meet you.” Kumori said giving a wave, “This is Frisk.”

 

“Nice to meet you both as well. So… uh why’d the kid grab your hand to meet mine?” Sans asked curious.

 

“Oh I’m blind, so Frisk was merely helping. Hard to handshake without sight.” Kumori gave a shrug.

 

“I see.” Sans said a little surprised. Then he frowned, remembering the little fact she was blind. She might take offense to it.

 

“Well I sure as hell don’t.” Kumori said in a serious voice before dissolving into giggles. Frisk grinned at her little joke.

 

“I just got dunked on.” Sans said with a grin.

 

“Totally did dude.” Kumori giggled again. There was silence for a moment.

 

“Anyways, you two are humans right? That’s hilarious. I’m actually suppose to be on watch for humans right now. but…. y’know…. I don’t really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus… He’s a human hunting FANATIC… Hey, actually, I think that’s him over there.” Sans said, “I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” Frisk immediately took her hand and lead her through with Sans right behind them.

 

“Quick kid behind that conveniently-shaped lamp. You, Kumori… well hide in my post.” Frisk helped Kumori hide before quickly hiding behind the conveniently shaped lamp. Just in time too as Papyrus enter the area.

 

“Sup, bro?” Sans asked him.

 

“ YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’ BROTHER! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!? ” The loud voice of Papyrus came. Kumori raised an eyebrow watching the duo for her spot in Sans’ station.

 

“Staring at this lamp. It’s really cool. Do you wanna look?” Sans asked his brother and Kumori facepalmed, - _Isn’t he helping us? Oh well._ \- she thought sighing quietly

 

“ NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!! ” Papyrus cried stomping, “ WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, ‘Friend?’ I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING. ” Papyrus was really enthusiac Kumori decided finding him precious. - _Despite wanting to capture us he’s a very precious cinnamon roll._ \- She thought stifling a chuckle.

 

“Hmm… Maybe this lamp will help you.” Sans said sounding just a wee bit amused. Kumori rolled her eyes knowing what he was doing now. Papyrus had no interest in the lamp and thought his brother was joking, like usual.

 

“ SANS!!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!! YOU LAZYBONES!!! ” Papyrus exclaimed frustrated and stomping again, “ ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!!! ”

 

“Hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a ton of work done today.” Sans said, “A Skele-ton .” Kumori nearly burst out laughing and had to cover her mouth and nose to basically stop from laughing. She had to smother herself. - _Why am I such a sucker for cheesy shit like this?_ \- She growled in her head.

 

“ SANS!!! ” Papyrus exclaimed almost sounding outraged.

 

“Come on. You’re smiling.” Sans said with a large grin ever present.

 

“ I AM AND I HATE IT! WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION… ” Papyrus sighed and Sans grin got wider.

 

“Wow… sounds like you’re really working yourself… Down to the bone.” Kumori literally had to suffocate herself to stop the peels of laughter that threatened to spill forth.

 

“ UHG!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, ‘BACKBONE’ INTO IT!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!! ” Papyrus pulled a pun and Kumori snorted again, tears were falling from pure effort of trying not to laugh. He runs off only to come back a second later, “ HEH! ” Then he was gone.

 

“Ok, you can come out now.” Sans said and Kumori finally let out her laughter. This seemed to shock Frisk and Sans again. She curled into a ball laughing so hard she almost couldn’t breath. After a few moments she calmed down sitting up looking’ around. She saw Frisk and Sans standing there.

 

“You, my good skeleton, will be the death of me. You’re too _humerus_ for me.” Kumori giggled as Sans chuckled after getting over the face she just made a pun.

 

“Too _humerus_ you say? Well I’ll be _seeing_ you two later.” Sans said making a motion for them to get out of there.

 

“And I won’t be _seeing_ you but hey it’ll be nice to _hear_ from ya.” Kumori shot back with a grin. Frisk giggled as they helped her up and started leading her away.

 

“Actually, hey… Hate to bother ya but can ya both do me a favor? I was thinking… My brother’s been kinda down lately… He’s never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day.” Sans said shuffling a little bit. - _Oh my god… He’s precious too. Holy shit is every goddamn monster down here so precious?!_ \- Kumori thought as she turned towards him and tilted her head.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. Even if he tries to be. Thanks a million.” Sans said and Kumori nodded before Frisk pulled her along. They found a box and inside was a ‘Tough Glove’ that gave them attack. Kumori noticed Frisk had a stick and giggled a little. Well a stick is better than nothing and they weren’t going to hurt anybody so they took the tough glove to most likely sell at a later date.

 

“Those guys were pretty punny huh Frisk?” Kumori said as they walked along. Frisk nodded and hummed in agreement after giggling. After a little walking Kumori saw the blue that was Sans and the orange that was his brother. She and Frisk stopped waiting to be noticed.

 

“ SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE, ” Papyrus said before looking at them. then turning to his brother who looked at the duo and they went back and forth before spazzing. It was quite hilarious and Kumori giggled quietly. They stopped facing away from the two.

 

“ SANS!!! OH MY GOD!!! IS THAT…. TWO HUMANS!!?!!?!!??! ” Papyrus said not so quietly.

 

“Uhhhhh… actually I think that’s a rock.” Sans said and Kumori rolled her eyes, shaking her head, amused. There was a rock behind them she knew.

 

“ OH. ” Papyrus said.

 

“hey. What’s that in _front_ of the rock?” Sans said and Papyrus looked at the duo startled.

 

“ OH MY GOD!!! ” Papyrus said before turning to Sans and not subtly or whispery at all said, “ Are… Are those humans? ”

 

“Yes.” Sans answered in a mock whisper.

 

“ OH MY GOD!!! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL… I’M GONNA… I’LL BE SO… POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!!... ‘AHEM’ HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CASTLE! THEN! THEN! I’M NOT SO SURE WHAT’S NEXT. ” Papyrus said looking off to the side before looking back at them, “ IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!! ” He ran off laughing. Sans turned to the two smiling.

 

“Well, that went well. Don’t sweat it kids. I’ll keep an eyesocket out for ya both.” He said with a wink which was what made Kumori giggle. Frisk smiled at Sans and nodded before Sans left following his brother.

 

The siblings continued forth only to be stopped by one of the local monsters. It seemed to be a snowdrake. Kumori went deadpanned at the monster’s name. It was a goddamn pun and as she ‘watched’ Frisk make bad ice puns (She only knew that because of what the Snowdrake was saying. It seemed every monster knew sign language for some reason.) the Snowdrake freaked out about it’s name realising that too. Finally it made a terrible pun about mac and cheese and Frisk’s laugh was strained. It seemed appeased though and Frisk spared it.

 

“Good job my little one. Let’s continue shall we?” She felt Frisk nod and they continued. Frisk stopped and signed about the horrible, but cute, sentry post that apparently Papyrus made. Kumori giggled and waved her hand, “Hey now, be nice.” Frisk giggled signing that they at least called it cute before they took one of the hands that had been reading the sign they made and leading her onto the next area where they encountered Doggo, who couldn’t see anything that didn’t move. It was amusing to see Frisk pet Doggo and he freaked before ducking back into his post saying something about dog treats.

 

Kumori shook her head before the pair continued on. They found Sans who appeared to have seen the last battle.

 

“Hey, here’s something important to remember. My brother has a very special attack . If you see a blue attack don’t move and it won’t hurt you.” Sans said before rambling about how to remember it. Kumori felt a little amused, monsters kept forgetting she was blind.

 

“Don’t worry we’ll remember Sans. Isn’t that right Frisk.” Kumori said and Frisk nodded signing yes.

 

“You read sign language by feeling the sign?” Sans asked eyebrow bones raising a little. Kumori nodded giggling a bit.

 

“Yes since I used to have a deaf friend I knew sign language and with them being mute and all I at least knew how to communicate with them.” Kumori said and it was true once a long time ago before Frisk could remember. She had once had friends and gone to school but was still hurt by her ‘parents’ every time they found something she was doing ‘wrong’.

 

“Okay well see you guys later.” Sans said as Frisk dragged her off again. Kumori knew Frisk was looking forward to what Papyrus had in store for them. So she smiled and went along with him.


	2. Puzzles and Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr here:
> 
> http://undertalefnatic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy! Also I apologize if there any spelling errors or anything. Hard to edit my own work haha

They made it to the next area after a whole thing with a  _ snowman _ of all things. Now Frisk was carrying a snowman piece like he promised the snowman to do. They heard Papyrus berating his brother.

 

“ YOU’RE SO LAZY!!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!! ” Papyrus said and Kumori raised an eyebrow as Sans spoke exactly what she thought.

 

“I think that’s called… Sleeping.” Sans said noticing them as Papyrus went on.

 

“ EXCUSES, EXCUSES! ” Papyrus said before noticing the two as well and the two skele-bros turned to them, “ OH HO! THE HUMANS ARRIVE! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!!! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE!!! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU’LL PROBABLY HAVE, IS RATHER SMALL, I THINK. OKAY YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW. ” Frisk looked at their sister letting go of her hand making her blink looking in their direction with a tilt of her head. They signed about how they’ll solve it first then come get her. Kumori nodded though she knew Papyrus still had the orb so it wasn’t like they were going to get shocked. She was correct when moments after touching the wall Papyrus got shocked. He looked surprised.

 

“ SANS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! ” Papyrus started blaming his brother which made Kumori raise an eyebrow.

 

“I think the human has to hold the orb.” Sans said not at all offended. 

 

“ OH, OK. ” Papyrus said before foolishly making his way through the maze showing Frisk how exactly to get through it thanks to the snow he left footprints behind, “ HOLD THIS PLEASE! ” He tossed it up before running back and it landed on top of Frisk’s head

 

“ OKAY, TRY NOW! ” Papyrus said and Frisk took Kumori’s hand leading her through the maze without touching the walls once, “ INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAILS!! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY!! ” Kumori giggled quietly as he continued, “ HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! ” With that he moonwalked away. Sans looked at them. 

 

“Hey, Thanks… My brother seems like he’s having fun. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he’s wearing?” Sans asked and Frisk nodded, “We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn’t worn anything else since… keeps calling it his ‘battle body’. Man… isn’t my brother cool?” The two both nodded with a couple of giggles. They waved by and left Sans moving onto the next area. 

 

In the next area they found a sad sales monster. It seems he couldn’t sell his nice cream very well. So they bought a lot of it from him to make him happy. Sure it punched a hole in the gold they had collected but the two were happy to cheer someone so sad, up.

 

“Why don’t you try selling em somewhere else. I think it’s a bit too cold here.” Kumori offered a smile with the little bit of advice. The man nodded giving a smile back as Frisk led her away.

 

“Will do ma’am thank you so much!” He called after them. Once they crossed the bridge Frisk signed that there was a snowball they had to move around so she let them. As Frisk was busy doing that she noticed Sans.

 

“Hey buddy, how you doing so far?” Sans asked.

 

“I’m fine, how are you doing Sans?” Kumori asked tilting her head to the side with a warm smile.

 

“Fine and how’s the kid?”

 

“They’re good. They love all of this stuff with Papyrus. I’m glad to see them having such fun. This is how it should be.” She murmured looking down suddenly somber. Sans blinked at the sudden change in mood.

 

“How it should be? What’s wrong?” Sans asked confused.

 

“It’s nothing, just… life on the surface well it wasn’t how it should be. Let’s just say this is the first time in years I’ve seen Frisk enjoy themselves like this. First time in years I’ve been actually happy for once. It’s… nice.” Kumori murmured as she heard Frisk finally get the snowball in the hole. They actually let out a yell of success which made her smile but her eyes remained sad. Frisk noticed immediately and asked her what was wrong.

 

“Nothing my little one just… memories. Come along we have more puzzles to do!” Kumori said giving Frisk a grin as they grabbed her hand. The duo said by to Sans again setting off for the next area.

 

They saw Sans and Papyrus standing on the other side while a paper sat in between the two humans and the two skeletons. 

 

“ HUMANS! I HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR… SANS!!! WHERE’S THE PUZZLE!?!? ” Papyrus questioned.

 

“It’s right there on the ground. Trust me. There’s no way they can get past this one.” Sans said nonchalantly with a shrug. Frisk stepped forward pulling Kumori along after telling her about the paper. When they picked it up the signed word search. Kumori rolled her eyes. She knew she wouldn’t get past this on her own but luckily she had Frisk there. Frisk put it down and the pair went around it. 

 

“ SANS!!! THAT DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! ” Papyrus exclaimed.

 

“Whoops. I knew I should have used today’s crossword instead.” Sans said.

 

“ WHAT?! CROSSWORD!? I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!! IN MY OPINION… JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST… ” Frisk sighed as Papyrus talked signing to Kumori about needing a pen anyways to even do it. She nodded as Sans talked.

 

“What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That’s for baby bones.” Sans argued.

 

“ UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMANS!! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE! ” Papyrus ordered basically.

 

‘ _ Cross words are harder. _ ’ Frisk signed making Papyrus groan.

 

“ YOU TWO ARE WEIRD! CROSSWORDS ARE EASY IT’S THE SAME ANSWER EVERY TIME! YOU PUT A Z IN EVERY BOX BECAUSE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT A CROSSWORD ALL I CAN DO IS SNORE! WHAT ABOUT YOU TALLER HUMAN? NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! ”

 

“Honestly they’re both impossible for me.” Kumori said with a sarcastic grin.

 

“ HUH? ” Papyrus said.

 

“Well I’m blind so they’re both impossible for me.” Kumori said with a shrug, “Can’t tell you which is harder.”

 

“ OH. OH!!! SO THAT’S WHY THE SMALL HUMAN HAS BEEN LEADING YOU AROUND! I’M SO SORRY! ” Papyrus exclaimed making Kumori chuckle.

 

“Glad we  _ see _ eye to eye.” She giggled making Papyrus groan as Sans chuckled.

 

“ HUUUMAANNN! YOU’RE LIKE SANS!!! ” Papyrus groaned.

 

“She’s a rad  _ sightly _ human.” Sans chipped in. Kumori giggled at the blind joke. She honestly didn’t mind these guys telling those kinds of joke because they weren’t making fun of her. They were saying them to be funny.

 

“ SANS!!! UHG I’M OUT OF HERE! NYEH HEH HEH! ” Papyrus exclaimed before leaving. - _ Boy he has a loud voice. _ \- Kumori thought as he left.  Sans looks at the duo with a shrug.

 

“Papyrus……. finds difficulty in the most interesting places. Yesterday, he got stumped trying to ‘solve’ the horoscope.” Sans said and Kumori did a double take. - _ Aw poor precious Cinnamon Roll. _ \- She thought shaking her head.

 

“Well at least he’s hard working.” Kumori said with a warm smile.

 

“Yes there is that.” Sans said, “Well don’t keep him waiting. Cya there.”

 

“Yea see you there.” Kumori said waving as Frisk dragged her off. 

  
  
  


**_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

In the next area they found a frozen plate of Spaghetti. Frisk read the paper out loud for Kumori. The note made her giggle as she patted his head as a thank you. They rested for moment before Frisk was ready to go again. Kumori allowed them to lead her to the next area where they encounter lesser dog. What was hilarious yet disturbing was the way the dog’s neck stretched every time Frisk pet it before sparing it. Frisk then searched the area for a way to make the spikes deactivate. After a few moments they found a switch and the spikes deactivated allowing them to pass.  Once across the bridge they were attacked by two dogs. 

 

“Frisk roll around in the snow!” Kumori said to Frisk after doing so herself, “Then let them sniff you again.” Frisk nodded to show they understood before following the instructions. Then Frisk pet them and opened their minds. Frisk was a little hurt after that battle so Kumori gave him one of her nice creams and it helped amazingly.

 

‘ _ Thank you for your help sis _ ’ Frisk signed and Kumori nodded giving them a grin before they dragged her off. They solved the next puzzle very easily considering it was only two x’s on the ground they had to turn to O’s. Papyrus met them on the other side of the spikes. 

 

“ WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME??? ” Papyrus asked making Kumori blink. Frisk told him they didn’t eat it, “ REALLY?! WOWIE… YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOME COOKED PASTA… JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME??? FRET NOT HUMANS! I, MASTER CHEF, PAPYRUS… WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH! ” Then he was gone just like that. Kumori giggled a little as she shook her head. 

 

“What a precious cinnamon roll he is.” Kumori said making Frisk burst out into giggles. The pair continued forth wondering what was next. He was just standing there as if waiting for the two of them. Frisk started talking to him.

 

“ MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING… SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO… WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM??? NYEH HEH HEH! ” With that Frisk moved onto the next puzzle and Papyrus followed, “ HUMANS! HM… HOW DO I SAY THIS… YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO… I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE… BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. I SUPPOSE, WHAT I’M SAYING IS… WORRY NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS GREAT CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I’LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!!! ” Frisk nodded before signing something Papyrus who let out a laugh.

 

“ OF COURSE I’LL KEEP HER COMPANY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL WATCH OVER YOUR SISTER!!! ” Papyrus said and Kumori jolted a little before smiling. Leave it to Frisk to get someone to keep her company while he did something she couldn’t do with him.

 

“Have fun my little one.” Kumori said and they went off to solve this puzzle filled with DETERMINATION which made her giggle. 

 

“ SO HUMAN! UH… WHAT IS YOUR NAME? ”  Papyrus asked and Kumori looked at him.

 

“Well it’s Kumori. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Kumori giggled as she exclaimed the last part making Papyrus grin.

 

“ I’M SURE HAVING A COOL GUY LIKE ME TALKING TO YOU MAKES YOU FEEL SPECIAL! I HAVE QUESTIONS HU- KUMORI. DO YOU MIND IF I ASK THEM? ” Papyrus asked looking down at Kumori.

 

“Sure, ask away my tall skeleton friend.” Kumori smiled up at him.

 

“ REALLY? I’M YOUR FRIEND?! I MEAN OF COURSE I AM! WHY DID YOU COME HERE ANYWAYS? I’M SURE THE SURFACE HAS STORIES OF PEOPLE DISAPPEARING AND NOT COMING BACK. ” Papyrus asked and Kumori looked down remembering the whole reason she and Frisk were down here.

 

“Well… yes… the reason is… very complicated… I’d rather not talk about it Papyrus but in time I may tell the real reason why my little one and I came here. For now let’s just say… Coming here was our only option.” Kumori answered keeping her head down, “It was the lesser of two evils. Now I see this was a very very good choice however.”

 

“ HUMAN! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU CAN’T TALK ABOUT IT BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ON THE SURFACE? ” Papyrus asked looking worried as Kumori seemed to tense.

 

“I…We… Um…” She murmured before suddenly yelping as Papyrus hugged her.

 

“ IT’S ALRIGHT HUMAN I WON’T PRESS YOU. TAKE YOU TIME KUMORI! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL WAIT AND HUG YOU UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER! ” Papyrus said and Kumori relaxed. The only one she’s ever hugged was Frisk so this was new. She hesitantly hugged back as Frisk came over having solved the puzzle. They giggled before tackled hugging both of them making everyone fall into the snow. Kumori laughed on top of Papyrus and Frisk on top of her haphazardly. Frisk giggled and Papyrus did his customary laugh before they all got up. Kumori brushed snow off of Papyrus.

 

“Well let’s carry on, okay?” Kumori said with a warm smile.

 

“ YES HUMANS LET’S BE OFF! ” Papyrus said looking at the puzzle, “ WOW! NICE JOB SOLVING IT! AND YOU DID IT WITHOUT MY HELP… INCREDIBLE! I’M IMPRESSED!! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEH!!! ” Papyrus then ran off ahead. Kumori shook her head as Frisk took her hand. 

 

“Let’s be off then.” Kumori said and as the approached the deactivated spikes she saw Sans standing there.

 

“Good job on solving it so quickly. You didn’t even need my help. Which is great ‘cause I love doing absolutely nothing.” Sans said making Kumori sigh.

 

“Yes we know. You’re brother keeps on saying how lazy you are so y’know. Anyways cya Sans maybe at the next puzzle you’ll actually be there. Maybe even have a pun battle or something” Kumori said amused before leaving with Frisk. Sans watched them leave contemplating the idea of a pun battle.

 

In the next area Sans and Papyrus were there, - _ How the fuck does Sans get somewhere so fast when he was back there? _ \- Kumori thought before mentally shaking her head decided not to worry about it for now. She wondered what the next puzzle would be. The skele-bros noticed them when they stepped onto the bridge.

 

“ HEY! IT’S THE HUMANS! YOU’RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ” Papyrus said and Kumori couldn’t resist butting in.

 

“Yes. I  _ totally _ see them. They’re so lovely. Where’d you get them? I may consider taking a  _ look  _ around.” Kumori snarked jokingly making Frisk laugh and Sans chuckle but Papyrus groaned.

 

“ I MEANT THE TINY HUMAN NOT YOU KUMORI. YOU CAN COME OVER HERE IF YOU WANT. ” Papyrus said and Kumori chuckled.

 

“Nah I’ll be fine over here with my little one. Carry on Papyrus.”

 

“ AS I WAS SAYING! ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH… THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM… YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED! THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES! SWIM THROUGH THEM, IF YOU LIKE, BUT… IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER THE SLIPPERY SOAP… SMELLS LIKE LEMONS!! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK!  FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND??? ” Papyrus said and Frisk nodded determined. Kumori shrugged but didn’t say anything, they all knew she was blind, “ GREAT!! THEN THERE’S ONE LAST THING… THIS PUZZLE… IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!!!!!!! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE… THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY…! ” He pulled the switch and everyone waited to see what would happen. The puzzle changed for a few moments before stopping. Frisk was having a hard time holding back giggles but with determination managed it. Papyrus just spun out of the area and Kumori finally chuckled as did Frisk. They told her what happened and she felt bad for Papyrus. Sans looked vaguely amused as they crossed. When they got to him he seemed to be thinking something.

 

“Actually that spaghetti from earlier… It wasn’t too bad for my brother. Since he started cooking lessons, he’s been improving a lot. I bet if he keeps it up, next year he’ll even make something edible.” Sans said and Kumori raised an eyebrow happy she and Frisk didn’t try eating the spaghetti. She hoped he doesn’t put anything too dangerous in his food considering he said he’d make some for them later. Frisk went to check the machine leaving Kumori with Sans.

 

“So… you’re brother is an interesting character. I like him.” Kumori said smiling Sans flushed blue a little.

 

“Yea he’s pretty cool. You’re interesting too. I mean you’re surrounded by monsters and your blind yet you're not even scared. Pretty brave and determined like your sibling over there.” Sans said shrugging. Kumori giggled shaking her head. - _ One of the reasons is because I can see into people’s soul. You all are honestly way too nice to be scary. Even if you try to be. Though Sans’ soul is pretty interesting. He’s powerful but will only use that power if he needs to. Despite whatever he says or how he acts he’s really a sweet bone boy underneath all that laziness and puns. _ \- Kumori thought.

 

“I’ve no reason to be afraid, Sans.” She said a bit cryptically. Frisk came back over signing something.

 

“Yea sure kiddo see you around. Bye Kumori.” Sans said waving as Frisk dragged Kumori away. Kumori waved back and they left.

 

The next puzzle involved sliding around on ice. Kumori fell more than once and even fell below causing Frisk to freak a little and come after her. They found a snow-ture of Papyrus and a pile of snow that said Sans on it. 

 

“Well that was a little frightening huh, Frisk?” Kumori said and Frisk nodded excessively, “Sorry for worrying you bud. Now let’s go. I know I’m never ice skating… ever.” Frisk giggled at that as they went back to the puzzle and solved it moving on. They slid on ice through a bunch of trees coming out on the other side with snow houses on their heads. Kumori giggled as she brushed off the snow on Frisk’s head.

 

“Well isn’t that adorable.”

 

‘ _ You have one too you know. _ ’ Frisk signed. On her head was a little duck.

 

“Yep I know. Doesn’t it look just sansational?” Kumori said using Sans’ name for a pun. Frisk giggled a bit loudly after she stuck a pose. As they moved on she brushed it off. They found a bunch of snow piles, one of them had 100g in it, and ran into the greater dog. He was a small dog in a  _ huge  _ suit of armor. It was amusing, to say the least, watching Frisk deal with the huge thing. When it licked her on the face Frisk burst out laughing since she had been knocked over by the excited thing. Once they finished with that and got a hefty amount of gold they moved on. The came to a bridge and when they were almost across Frisk stopped. Sans and Papyrus were on the other side. 

 

“ HUMANS! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR! ” Papyrus exclaimed and Kumori blinked as she heard things moving. Frisk tightened their grip on her and she could tell despite being very brave they were very worried and had a bit of fear. Kumori hoped everything would be alright. 

 

“ WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!!! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!!! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT! ” Papyrus said and Kumori paled as she pulled Frisk back a bit. They look up at her and she kisses their forehead before leaning down close to their ear.

 

“Is Papyrus does activate it I want you to stay here.” Kumori said and Frisk brought up their hands to sign but she just shook her head, “No arguments my liittle one.” She ruffled Frisk’s hair before pulling them behind her a bit. She could see Sans was a bit surprised by her action. She wouldn’t let Frisk do this if there was a very slim chance of victory. This wasn’t like all the other puzzles and stuff that she knew were dangerous but they had also been incredibly fun. She would never forgive herself if she just sent Frisk off to die. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes. 

 

“Well? What’s the hold up?” Sans asked looking at Papyrus. Kumori stayed tense ready for Papyrus to activate it despite his soul saying how much he didn’t want to. 

 

“ HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP!? I’M… I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW! ” Papyrus exclaimed as Kumori sighed. She relaxed a little knowing he wasn’t going to but she remained alert just in case he would. Just because she could hear from his soul how he didn’t want to didn’t mean he wouldn’t. People went against their feelings all the time. What would monsters do? Would they follow the same as Humans or would they go with their feelings?

 

“That, uh, doesn’t look very activated.” Sans said to Papyrus.

 

“ WELL!!! THIS CHALLENGE!!! IT SEEMS… ” Papyrus said looking away with narrowed eyes. - _ Seems to harsh? _ \- Kumori thought as she waited for the outcome of this little misadventure, “ MAYBE… TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMANS WITH.YEAH! WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE!!! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS!!! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES! ” Kumori felt relief wash through her as the dangerous things went away.

 

“Well now…” Kumori murmured to herself as she still waited. 

 

“ PHEW! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!! NYEH!! HEH!!... HEH??? ” Papyrus said before leaving quickly. Kumori fell to her knees sagging with relief as Frisk hovered over her worriedly. 

 

“Hey pal you alright?” She looked up after hearing Sans’ voice. Sans stood a couple of feet away with a bit of worry. 

 

“Yes I’m fine.” She said getting up and brushing imaginary dust off. Frisk frowned looking at her. She ruffled their hair with a small chuckle. 

 

“You sure? You’re looking a little pail.” Kumori snorted before shaking her head in amusement.

 

“Yes I’m sansational.” Kumori grinned as he seemed to do a double take before he chuckled. 

 

“Nice one, I suppose if you’re making puns you’re good kid.” Sans said and the siblings followed him off the bridge. 

 

“I don’t know what my brother’s going to do now.” Sans said once they reached the other side, “If I were you, I’d make sure I understand  _ blue attacks _ .”

  
“We’ll try. Isn’t that right my little one?” Kumori asked Frisk and they nodded vigorously, “Alright well we’ll be off now, bye Sans.” She gave a wave as she a Frisk left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP! Snowdin :D and more Skeleton bro things


	3. No internet sorry guys

I lost internet like two months ago and now I'm on the sucky internet of a library. Honestly it sucks. I have no idea when I'm getting the internet back so until then see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below and leave Kudos if you enjoy ^w^


End file.
